The Elf All the Fangirls Want
by WhiteAsh
Summary: A Parody of The Girl All the Bad Guys Want (New Parodies Added!)
1. The Elf All the Fangirls Want

The Elf All the Fangirls Want  
By: WhiteAsh  
Disclaimer: I do not have the rights to use Tolkien's characters in a  
parody of a song, but I hope this will go smoothly nonetheless.  
The moon's full on this night that I'm waitin'  
To finally meet up with an elf who's a lot cooler than me  
His name is Greenleaf and he packs a bow and arrows  
He calls me Mellon but I'm not quite sure what that means  
And when he walks! He don't sink in snow or fall asleep,  
But he'll never walk with me!  
Cause he's watching Crebain, or killin' some urukhais,  
Listening to fell voices,  
Oh my God he's got blue eyes!  
It's like I knew it would be,  
I'm just another groupie,  
If you were here then you'd be,  
Wishin' he would shoot me,  
As I try desperately,  
Tryin' to get the Elf all the Fangirls want!  
He's the Elf all the Fangirls want!  
He's the Elf all the Fangirls want!  
He's the Elf all the Fangirls want!  
He likes his lemnbas plain and I like them with orange!  
He's only here because he got ordered by his dad!  
He's like three thousand and I'm barely even twenty,  
I wish he knew I'd be the best friend he'd ever had.  
And when he walks! He don't sink in snow or fall asleep,  
But he'll never walk with me!  
Cause he's watching Crebain, or killin' some urukais,  
Listening to fell voices,  
Oh my God he's got blue eyes  
I may not be the best match,  
I think I'm qualified to pass,  
I think Frodo just hit on Sam,  
Does the ring make him a man?  
It's like I knew it would be,  
I'm just another groupie,  
If you were here then you'd be,  
Wishin' he would shoot me,  
As I try desperately,  
Tryin' to get the Elf all the Fangirls want!  
So now he's leaving my world, and I think I'm gonna die.  
He broke my heart I wanna be sedated. ALL I WANTED WAS TO SEE HIM NAKED!  
Now I'm watching Crebain, trying' to kill urukais,  
Can't hear any fell voices,  
I don't even have blue eyes,  
I guess I'm not the best match,  
Didn't even get to pass,  
I'm gonna cry in my bed.  
My bed.  
My bed.  
It's like I knew it would be,  
I'm just another groupie,  
If you were here then you'd be,  
Wishin' he would shoot me,  
As I try desperately,  
Tryin' to get the Elf all the Fangirls want!  
Tryin' to get the Elf all the Fangirls want!  
Tryin' to get the Elf all the Fangirls want!  
Tryin' to get the Elf all the Fangirls want!  
  
A/N: Thank you! Reviews are gladly appreciated! Thank you and good night! 


	2. Immortal

A/N: This is my parody of The Middle. Elrond is trying to convince Arwen not to stay on Middle Earth with Aragorn.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Frodo and Sam. I do not own them Tolkien I am.  
  
Immortal Stay, don't ride to meet him yet  
  
There's only death for him, if you walk out  
  
you'll linger on.  
  
Put it to rest, he is a mortal man,  
  
No matter what you ask I will not turn, you must obey!  
  
Grieving takes some time, Arwen you're immortal and must abide.  
  
Everything (everything) will be just fine, everything (everything) will be alright (alright).  
  
Hey, all he will bring is shame.  
  
You know you're choosing death all on your own, and you're crying.  
  
Leave right now.  
  
Don't grieve by yourself.  
  
It doesn't matter if you think your heart's for someone else.  
  
Grieving takes some time, Arwen you're immortal and must abide.  
  
Everything (everything) will be just fine, everything (everything) will be alright (alright).  
  
Grieving takes some time, Arwen you're immortal and must abide. Everything (everything) will be just fine, everything (everything) will be alright (alright).  
  
Stay, don't ride to meet him yet  
  
There's only death for him, if you walk out  
  
you'll linger on.  
  
Put it to rest, he is a mortal man.  
  
He's only going to break your heart. you'll fade away.  
  
Grieving takes some time, Arwen you're immortal and must abide.  
  
Everything (everything) will be just fine, everything (everything) will be alright (alright).  
  
Grieving takes some time, Arwen you're immortal and must abide.  
  
Everything (everything) will be just fine, everything (everything) will be alright (alright).  
  
A/N: Well? How was that? I think someone requested I write a parody to The Middle. so I did. Any more requests? Bye for now! Please review! 


	3. My Immortal

A/N: This is a Parody to My Immortal. It is Elrond talking to himself about the past events. So what if it's sung by a woman!!! Disclaimer: I do not own Frodo and Sam. I do not own them Tolkien I am.  
  
I'm so tired of being here.  
  
Depressed by all my grieving tears. You say you must take leave,  
  
Though I cannot just believe,  
  
After he dies you'll linger here,  
  
and you will be so alone.  
  
These wounds I cannot heal,  
  
this pain cannot be real,  
  
I will not let you stay in this dead place.  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears.  
  
I have raised you for so many years.  
  
And here you have...  
  
Run from me.  
  
You used to seem so bright to me but you've faded from my mind.  
  
Now I grieve for the life you left behind.  
  
Your face it no longer pleases me.  
  
Your voice has flown away from all of my memory.  
  
These wounds I cannot heal,  
  
this pain cannot be real,  
  
I will not let you stay in this dead place.  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears.  
  
I have raised you for so many years.  
  
And here you have.  
  
Run from me.  
  
It is too hard to tell myself that you've gone.  
  
That in all my misery.  
  
I'd been alone all along.  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears.  
  
I have raised you for so many years.  
  
And here you have.  
  
Run from me.  
  
A/N: So? What did you think? Please review! Thanks! 


	4. The Voice He Sends

A/N: A parody to The Voice Within. It's me telling Pippin to trust Legolas to save his life!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Frodo and Sam. I do not own them Tolkien I am.  
  
The Voice He Sends  
  
Pippin, don't cry  
  
It wasn't you who caused Gandalf to fall  
  
Pippin, it's all right  
  
Your tears will dry, you're friends won't let you die.  
  
When you're safe behind your friends things tend to seem  
  
Out of place where questions always see to gleam No one ever wants or bothers to explain  
  
Of the hardships life can bring and what it means  
  
When you're by yourself  
  
Put your faith in the elf  
  
He's your oldest friend  
  
Just trust the voice he sends  
  
Then you'll find the strength  
  
That will guide your way  
  
If you will trust a friend  
  
Then trust the voice he sends.  
  
Pippin, don't hide  
  
You'll never learn if you just run away  
  
Pippin, just hold tight  
  
And soon you're gonna see your bravest day  
  
Now in a world where happiness is quickly maimed  
  
It's so hard to stand and fight when you're so afraid  
  
He will offer a warm hand for you to hold  
  
When you're lost inside remember him and be bold  
  
When you're by yourself  
  
Put your faith in the elf  
  
He's your oldest friend  
  
Just trust the voice he sends  
  
Then you'll find the strength  
  
That will guide your way  
  
If you will trust a friend  
  
Then trust the voice he sends.  
  
Yeah...  
  
Life is a journey  
  
It can take you anywhere you choose to go  
  
As long as you're willing  
  
You'll find all you'll ever need to know  
  
(Be strong)  
  
You'll make it  
  
(Hold On)  
  
You'll take it  
  
Just don't forsake it because  
  
No one can hurt you  
  
You know that he's talking to you  
  
When you're by yourself  
  
Put your faith in the elf  
  
He's your oldest friend  
  
Just trust the voice he sends  
  
Then you'll find the strength  
  
That will guide your way  
  
If you will trust a friend  
  
Then trust the voice he sends.  
  
Pippin, don't cry  
  
He'll be right there when your world starts to fall  
  
A/N: Like it? I'll take requests! Please review!! 


End file.
